Nothing Changes
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank and Olivia are High School Sweethearts. Will dealing with her mother's death and her own pregnancy be too much for Olivia to deal with causing her to pull away from everyone she cares about or will Hank's love for her be enough to get her through it? AU. For this story, Hank, Olivia, Fin, Melinda, Al, Trudy, Mouch, Trevor and Ed are all friends and the same age.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the character but my own. This is my first attempt at writing AU.**

Hank Voight met Olivia Benson the first day of their freshman year of high school and have been inseparable ever since. They dated all through high school. One night during their senior year, Serena is gone for the evening, most likely at a bar drinking and Hank was over. They were supposed to be studying but Hank was more interested in studying Olivia than he was in their homework.

"Henry, why are you more interested in me than your homework?"

"You're more fun to look at."

Olivia started blushing and then she leaned over and kissed him.

"When is your mother supposed to be home?"

"Not until late. Why?"

"I think you know. I love you."

"I love you too. Do you have protection?"

"Yes."

"I don't want anyone to know about this."

"This stays between us. You have my word."

"Upstairs!"

They got up, he took her hand and they headed up to Olivia's bedroom."

"I want this to be memorable for both of us."

"I do too. I thought I wanted to wait until we were married but as long as you're my one and only love, this feels like it should be the next step for us. I want you so bad."

"I want you too."

They started kissing passionately, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank was holding her in his arms.

"That was amazing."

"Yes, it was. I promise you that I will never let anything or anyone come between us."

"Good. I thought you said you had protection."

"I did."

"And?"

"I forgot to use it."

"I love you and I want us to be together but what if I end up pregnant? Then everyone, including my mother, will know what we did."

"You get pregnant, then we get married."

"You'd marry me if I got pregnant?"

"In a heartbeat. I'd marry you anyway. That's how in love with you I am."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No. You know how I feel about you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too and I can't wait to be your husband."

They kissed and made love again before getting dressed and going back downstairs to finish their homework. They ended falling asleep on the sofa. During the night, they woke up and had expected Serena to shut the lights off or wake them up to send Hank home when she got home. Olivia went upstairs and Serena was not in her bed. The doorbell rang, so Hank answered it. It was his dad, Richard.

"Hey, Pop. Is everything ok?"

"Where's Olivia?"

"She went upstairs."

Richard walked in just as Olivia came downstairs.

"Sergeant Voight."

"Sit down. Both of you."

The 3 of them went into the living room and sat down.

"There's been an accident. I'm sorry, Olivia. Serena didn't make it."

Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest and broke down as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I shouldn't be upset because she and I didn't have the best relationship but she was still my mother."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Other than the 3 of you and my friends, no. There's no way I can live here, since I can't afford it."

"I guess you will just have to wait and see what happens. You are 18, so it's not like you need to depend on someone for support. Rose and I will do what we can to help you out with whatever you need and I'm sure you will have all the support you can get from this guy."

"She knows that."

"I do know that. I've known that since the day we met. You have an amazing son."

"He's a good kid. Rose and I are hoping that before long, you will become our daughter-in-law and give us grandchildren."

"I'm hoping for that too, Pop."

"I don't think I want to be with anyone but Hank. I know he's the one I want to share my life with."

"I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Thank you."

"We're in this together."

"Good because you're all I have."

"You'll always have me. I promise you that."

"I take it you're going to stay with her tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

Hank's dad hugged them both and then he left.

"I'll call our friends in the morning."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they locked everything up and shut the lights off before going up to her bedroom. They got into bed and Olivia cried herself to sleep in Hank's arms. Once Hank knew she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and started to drift off to sleep himself. He knew that he had to take care of her. He and Serena didn't always see eye to eye but she knew of his intentions with her daughter from the moment they started seeing each other. He was also more determined than ever to make her his wife and he didn't care that they were still in high school or what their friends thought.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Hank woke up and let Olivia sleep. She had been pretty restless throughout the night. He went downstairs and called their friends. He told them when to be at Olivia's and then he went home to take a shower and change. He left Olivia a note telling her where he was but he would be back as soon as he could. Olivia's two best friends, Melinda Warner and Trudy Platt were there by the time Hank got back.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. I told Mel and Trudy."

"Ok, good. My mom is baking all of your favorites to bring over later."

"At her son's request?"

"Nope. She got up early and started baking."

"I've always loved your mother."

"She has always loved you too."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

Olivia gave Hank a kiss and then she went upstairs to take a shower.

"Does she need anything?"

"I don't think so. I'm trying to be as supportive as I can."

"We will too."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Hard to say."

The door opened and Fin came in with everyone else.

"Ok, I'm here. I had a late night last night and I need to get my beauty sleep. I would have gotten here sooner but Edward drives like a turtle."

"Geez, Fin, I'm just trying to be safe."

"Then try driving the speed limit, not 10 miles under, Idiot!"

"There's no need for name calling."

"No one asked you, Rich Boy!"

"Yeah, my dad is a lawyer and has money. So what?"

"Just out of curiosity, how many speed tickets have you gotten?"

"A couple."

"And I have gotten none."

"So, what's your point, Edward?"

"Odafin, you drive like a maniac."

"Thanks, Baby! Love you too."

Melinda smacked Fin in the head.

"Apologize to Ed and Trevor."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"What's going on, Hank?"

"My dad stopped over last night. Olivia's mother was killed in a car accident."

"Oh, wow! Is there anything we can do?"

"Just be there for her, I guess. My mom said she'd go with her to the Funeral Home and I'll be with her through everything, even if I have to miss school. My parents said they understood that. Olivia means more to me than anything else right now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hank went upstairs to check on Olivia, who was just sitting in her bed wrapped in her towel. He could tell she was crying, so he knocked before he went in. He sat down on the bed and put his arms around her.

"I have no family."

"You have me. Let me be your family. Marry me."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, I am."

Hank pulled something out of his pocket.

"This was my grandma's. My mom gave it to me. Apparently mothers know these things. She said if we have to resize it to fit your finger, we can."

"Can I at least see it?"

Hank showed her the ring.

"That is gorgeous. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Who else am I going to give it too? You're my best girl and I have been in love with you since the first day of freshman year. We have only dated each other."

"I'll say yes if you do it right."

Hank got off the bed and got down on one knee. Then he took her hand.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, I love you and it would make me so happy if you would become my wife."

"I'll think about it."

Hank shook his head and Olivia started laughing. Hank got up and sat next to her again. Then he started kissing her neck.

"Shut the door."

Hank got up and went to shut and lock Olivia's door. Olivia removed her towel, while Hank got undressed. They started kissing and then they made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be. Yes, I will marry you."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he put the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit."

"Glad to hear it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I need you to help me get through these next few days."

"I will. Don't worry. I need you to know that you won't ever have to be alone again. You mean everything to me and if we end up getting pregnant, I promise to love you even more. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you and making you happy."

"I know. I'm just scared."

"You don't have to be."

"I wish we could stay like this."

"Soon. Mom said she'd go with you to the Funeral Home. I'll be there with you too."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do."

They kissed and then they got out of bed, so they could get dressed. Hank took her hand and then they went downstairs.

"We are so sorry about your mom."

"Thanks."

The guys hugged Olivia. Hank sat down in the chair and Olivia sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang, so Melinda went to answer it. It was Hank's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Voight."

"Hi, Melinda."

Rose walked in and went into the living room.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi. Come here, Sweetie."

Olivia got up and put her arms around Rose as she broke down again. Everyone saw Olivia's left hand.

"Liv, are you and Hank engaged?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Rose let Olivia go and then she went back to Hank.

"I brought all your favorites. We can head over to the Funeral Home if you want."

"Ok."

Everyone ate the goodies Rose brought over and then they all left. Rose and Hank went with Olivia to the Funeral Home to make the arrangements for Serena's visitation and funeral.

Olivia ended up missing the entire week of school. Hank wanted to as well but she insisted that she'd be fine on her own as it would give her time to think. She appreciated his concern but didn't think they needed to spend every waking moment together. As much as she loved Hank and their friends, she began to wonder if she really wanted to stick around. There were only a couple months left of school, so maybe she'd wait until then to make her decision. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Hank, especially after everything they had been through but a part of her was starting to have second thoughts about wanting to get married.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this soon after the last one but here it is. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The 9 of them were now High School Graduates and planning to eventually go their separate ways. Fin and Melinda had also become engaged. Olivia was still unsure about her future. The one thing she did know was that she was becoming a mother. She had had that confirmed but was nervous about telling Hank. He wanted to get married more than anything but she was still unsure about it right now. Did it mean she didn't want to marry him at some point? No. Hank had practically moved in with her and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. He had been the only good thing in her life and always had been. She really didn't know why she was taking Serena's death so hard because they never had a good relationship. Ever since she and Hank met, she felt safer than she ever had.

Everyone was over at Hank's parents' after graduation for a cookout. Olivia and Hank went up to his room, so they could talk.

"What's going on, Beautiful?"

"I have something to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

"If you don't want to get married, I'll completely understand."

"Why wouldn't I want to get married? Wait, you don't?"

"I do but I don't. I guess I'm just scared that it's not going to last. I don't want you to think you have to marry me just because we created a new life together."

"I want to marry you because I love you. I have the right to be in my kid's life, don't I?"

"Yes. I never said you wouldn't be."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then I don't see a problem. I want to take care of you and our baby. I want us to be a family. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having second thoughts too."

"You are?"

"Oh, yeah. Whatever fears we have, we need to work out together."

"I don't want to feel alone like I always have. Sure I've had Trevor in my life since we were babies and Mel, Fin and Ed since Kindergarten but I never felt safe and I never thought my mom loved me the way she should have. I met you and I finally found out what it was like to be loved by someone so completely. It was almost too good to be true."

"I probably would have been in love with you no matter when we met in life. If we knew each other before high school, I would have felt the same way I do now. Marriage can be a scary thing but I wouldn't want to take that step with anyone but you."

"I feel the same way. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, me too. If you want to wait, we can wait but I at least think we should be married by the time the baby gets here."

"You promise you won't ever leave me?"

"You have my word."

"How could I say no to that? I need you so much."

"I need you too."

Olivia took Hank's hand and put it on her belly.

"This one needs you too."

They started kissing and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rose came in.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah, Mom. We're fine. Where's Pop?"

"He's outside."

"We have something we want to tell you."

"Ok."

Rose sat down on the bed.

"You're going to be a grandma."

"That's wonderful! I take it this happened the night her mother died?"

"Yes."

Rose hugged both of them and then Richard came up.

"Everything is about ready."

"We're going to be grandparents."

"I am so glad to hear that. You know, we can sell Serena's house and you two can live here. Rosie can help with the baby. You two should save up to get your own place. I mean, Olivia didn't necessarily have the happiest upbringing in that house."

"What do you think?"

"I kind of like that idea."

"If Olivia likes the idea, then we'll do it."

"Good. I can talk to a Judge friend of mine to marry you two. We are going to be included in your plans, right?"

"Definitely."

"Do any of the rest of them know about the baby?"

"No. I just told Hank and I wanted him and the two of you to know before anyone else."

Hank took Olivia's hand and they all headed downstairs.

"Olivia and I have something we'd like to tell all of you."

"You're pregnant?"

"What? How'd you know?"

"Mel and I are too."

Olivia and Melinda hugged each other."

"It'll be great being pregnant together."

"Yeah, really. When did you get pregnant?"

"The night my mom died"

"Us too."

"Hopefully, they'll grow up to be friends."

"I hope so."

"So, Fin, are you actually going to grow up?"

"I have to. I want to be a good dad to my kid."

"I told him he has to or he's not going to be a part of this. I want him to stop picking on people."

"He's been better."

"Yeah, he has."

"When are the two of you getting married?"

"Pop said he was going to talk to a Judge friend of his."

"We want all of you there."

"Absolutely."

"Did you make a decision about the house?"

"Yeah. I want to sell it. Hank's parents invited me to move in here with them. His dad said I didn't have the best childhood in that house. I don't really want to raise my child in a house where I was so unhappy. Hank's parents said we could live here until we saved up enough to get our own place."

"They have a point. We've known you all your life and we know how things were with you."

"Trevor has been my best friend since the beginning."

"You two used to take baths together."

"Geez, Mom! Olivia, I'm really happy for you. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Trevor."

Everyone else hugged them and then they all ate. Richard made a call to his Judge friend and he agreed to marry Hank and Olivia and Fin and Melinda. Rose and Melinda's mom took the girls shopping for dresses, while Hank, Fin and their dads went to get the rings.

The ceremony was small. Only their friends and their friends' parents were there. They had dinner at one of their favorite restaurants afterward. Hank and Olivia stayed at her house for their wedding night. Trevor's parents let the four of them stay at their house on Cape Cod for their honeymoon. The place was big enough that they weren't on top of each other but they could still spend time together.

The remainder of the summer, they spent trying to get the house sold and getting Olivia moved into Hank's bedroom. Everyone who was taking classes got registered for them and started school. While everyone pretty much stayed in the area, Trevor went off to Yale. During the rest of the year, Hank and Fin got the nurseries ready and prepared for their wives to give birth.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter or maybe two after this one and this story will be completed. I got the idea for this chapter after rewatching last week's episode of Chicago PD. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Married life had been going great for Hank and Olivia. Olivia was in the last month of her pregnancy and Hank had finished the Nursery. They were both anxious for their son's birth. One night, Hank and Rose were decorating the Christmas tree and Olivia was watching because Hank didn't want her doing too much. The doorbell rang, so Rose went to answer it but it was something she wished she hadn't done. Richard had been shot but didn't make it. Rose wanted to be alone and Hank broke down in Olivia's arms just as she had done with him months earlier. When Hank finally calmed down, he went upstairs to console his mother, while Olivia called their friends. Al, Trudy and Mouch arrived first and then everyone else, including Trevor, arrived. Rose had fallen asleep, so Hank came back downstairs and was surprised to see everyone.

"Hey."

"We are so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks."

He sat down on the sofa next to Olivia and rubbed her belly, while some of the others continued decorating the tree. Olivia had been looking at a name book.

"How about Zachary Richard?"

"I love you."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Did they say what happened? I haven't heard from my dad yet."

They said the person that did this had pointed the gun and fired at your dad. My dad got between them and was shot in the head."

"He died saving his partner and best friend's life."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he was going to be here to meet his grandson."

Hank heard at knock at the door, so he went to answer it. It was Ed's dad.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey."

"I am so sorry about what happened. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. That's just the type of person he was. He would have done it for anyone."

"How's your mom?"

"Not well. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Officer Tucker came in and joined everyone in the living room.

"Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Officer Tucker."

"Hey, Pop."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Of course."

Jack told Hank everything that happened.

"If I could have traded places with him, believe me, I would have. It should have been me and now because of me, my best friend is dead."

Jack broke down and Ed tried to get him to calm down.

"It's not your fault. That idiot obviously didn't care about the life he took."

It felt good to kill the bastard that killed Richard though. I already talked to IAB and said I didn't feel bad about killing the guy that killed him. My loyalty has always been to my partner and best friend."

"I appreciate that and I know Mom does too."

"You've been a good friend to Eddie for all these years. You all have."

"He can be a pain sometimes."

"Oh yeah! He's been trouble since he was little."

"I get that from Mom all the time."

"You're a good kid though. You're all good kids. Trevor, how's Yale?"

"It's ok. I should have stuck around here and transferred in a couple years though."

"Hank, your son is kicking like crazy."

Hank put his hand on Olivia's belly again.

"Hey! Be nice to your mommy. Daddy loves you."

"I'm not going to miss peeing every few minutes."

"Girl, I hear you."

"Push me up, Hank. I'm so fat, you'll need a crane to get me up."

"You're not fat. You're pregnant and adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Yes."

Hank pushed and Trevor got up and pulled her up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Olivia went to the bathroom, came back and sat on Hank's lap."

"What are you naming him, Mel?"

"Odafin. What else?"

"Fin Jr., huh?"

"That's right."

"Obviously not Mel's idea."

"Nope. All mine."

"You're so original, Fin."

"I was almost thinking about naming ours Henry Jr. but I thought about it again."

"What did you come up with? Zachary?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"It's a good, solid name and we both like it."

"If you say so."

"It's really not your choice, Fin, so what the hell difference does it make? We can name our son whatever we want to name him."

"Liv, I didn't mean nothin' by it. I'm just givin' you a hard time."

"Well, don't."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Liv, come on, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Melinda elbowed Fin in the chest.

"Damn, woman!"

"It serves you right, you big baby."

"You love me though, right?"

"That's debatable."

"Hey! I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

Fin kissed Melinda and then he rubbed her belly.

"Hank, there is an awful lot of kicking."

"Maybe it's twins."

"Twins?"

"Yep. We have an appointment tomorrow, don't we?"

"Yes."

"Then we will find out for sure tomorrow. Wouldn't it be nice to have one of each?"

"Yeah, it would. Do you want a big family?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"We should probably go."

"Ok. Thank you so much for being here."

"Where else would we be?"

"Hank, tell your mom that if she needs anything to call us."

"I will. Thanks."

Everyone left and then Hank locked the door. Olivia was stretched out on the sofa rubbing her belly.

"I think I'll sleep here."

"No, you're not."

Hank picked Olivia up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't."

He put Olivia down on the bed and started kissing her.

"I'm glad I have you in my life."

"I'm glad I have you too. You really helped me get through these last few months after my mother's death and now I want to help you. This is a big responsibility for you to not only have to take care of us but your mom now too."

"I can't remember a time when Mom hasn't been here for me. I can only hope that you and I will be as happy as my parents have been for all these years. It wasn't perfect and he worked a lot but he was always there when we needed him. I promise you that I am going to be the best father I can be to our kids."

"Hopefully I'll be a good mom. I'm kind of scared though."

"I am too but we have each other to get through it."

"I'm glad we did this. These last 6 months have been amazing. I love being your wife."

"And I love being your husband. I need you more now than ever these next few days."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed before they changed for bed and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next several days were hard for everyone. Olivia did find out that she was having twins. The second one was a girl, who they decided to name Abigail Rose. They managed to get through Richard's visitation without any problems. As tired as she was, Olivia stayed by Hank's side the entire time. They both knew she could go into labor at any time. During the funeral though, she started feeling very uncomfortable. She got up and walked out. Trevor's mom followed her.

"Olivia Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I think I might be in labor. My back is really bothering me and I am so uncomfortable. These kids have really bad timing. I don't want Hank to miss his dad's funeral. He'll end up hating me."

"I seriously doubt that. He loves you too much."

"My water just broke."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters but my own.**

Donna saw Trevor looking back at them. She got him to get Hank's attention. Hank came out to where they were.

"My water just broke."

"Now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Hank went back in and told his mom that he and Olivia were headed to the hospital. On the way out, he put his hand on his dad's casket saying his final goodbye to him from himself, Olivia and the babies, who were about to be born. Trevor and his mom went with. Trevor drove, so Hank could sit in the backseat with Olivia. Everyone else followed as soon as they could. Olivia had decided at the last appointment that she was going to have a c-section. By the time everyone else had gotten to the hospital, Zachary Richard and Abigail Rose had come into the world. Hank kissed Olivia's forehead and went with the nurse and his new son and daughter to the Nursery. They got cleaned up, weighed and measured. Zach weighed 6 lbs 5 oz and measured 19 inches, while Abby weighed 6 lbs even and measured 18½ inches. Hank had one in each arm and took them to the waiting room. He expected only a few people, not what he saw when he walked in, which was all the police officers that were at his dad's funeral, along with his and Olivia's friends and their parents.

"Oh, Hank, they're beautiful!"

"Thanks. This is Zach and this is Abby."

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course."

"Your dad would have been so proud of you."

"I know. Which one do you want?"

"My granddaughter."

Hank went over to Rose and then she took Abby out of his arm.

"She's 6 lbs even and 18½ inches and he's 6 lbs 5 oz and 19 inches."

"They're perfect."

"They are."

"What are their full names?"

"Zachary Richard and Abigail Rose."

"Abby looks just like Olivia did when she was born exactly 19 years ago today."

"I almost forgot with everything that's going on. I wouldn't have had it any other way than to have my children share their birthday with the woman who gave them life."

Hank and Rose took the babies back to the Nursery and by then, Olivia was out of surgery. The doctor came to get Hank and then he sat with her until she woke up. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much and our babies are perfect."

Then she started waking up.

"Honey.'

"I'm here."

"They here?"

"Yep. Mrs. Langan said Abby looks just like her mommy did when she was born."

"That's me. I'm a mom."

"You sure are. Zach is going to be a handsome devil."

"Like his daddy."

Hank kissed Olivia and then the nurse and Rose came in with both babies.

"Do you want to meet your children?"

"Of course I do."

The nurse handed Hank one of the babies, so she could sit Olivia up a bit.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"This is Zach and this is Abby."

"Look at you two. Hi there."

Hank handed her the baby.

"Hello, handsome boy."

"He looks like his daddy did when he was born. Of course I may be a little biased. They're both adorable."

"Thank you. Mom, I'm sorry I had to go into labor during Dad's funeral."

"He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. This way he could still be a part of his grandchildren's birth. It's not the first time. My mother died shortly before I gave birth to Hank, which made it harder for me but I actually went into labor at her funeral. Believe me, I know how you feel. Richard would have been honored that his grandson's middle name is after him. My dad was already gone when Richard and I got married. We named Hank after my dad whose name was Henry."

"I almost wanted to name him Henry Jr. but I decided that I wanted him to have his own name."

"Zachary is a good name and I'm honored to have my granddaughter have my name as her middle name. Wasn't Rose your mother's middle name?"

"Yeah but it's after you and not her."

"So, you didn't care if your son was named after you or not?"

"Nah. Can you stay with them for a little bit? I need to do something."

"You don't even have to ask."

Hank kissed Olivia, both kids on their heads and Rose before he left to run his errand. Before he returned, Olivia was moved to a room and then everyone came in to see her and the babies. She had gotten a plant along with 4 balloons: 'Happy Birthday', "I Love You', 'It's a Boy' and 'It's a Girl' and 2 teddy bears.

"He is so thoughtful. I almost forgot today was my birthday."

"So did Hank. He said he wouldn't have it any other way than to have his children share their birthday with the woman who gave them life."

"He is so sweet. I don't think I would have gotten too upset with him if he hadn't remembered. He's been going through a lot these last few days. We all have."

"We sure have. I figured I would have gotten more than 20 years of marriage with my husband but that's not happening."

"Hank said he hopes we last as long as you and Dad did."

"I hope you last longer than we did."

"We still have a ways to go for that."

"Olivia, they're beautiful."

"Thank you. Trevor, do you want to hold him?"

"If it's ok."

"Of course it's ok."

Trevor took Zach out of Olivia's arms and sat down. Ed came in with his mom."

"Congratulations, Olivia. They're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Rose, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. I know Jack thinks I blame him for what happened but I don't. Richard wouldn't."

"I'm grateful Richard did what he did but we will miss him terribly."

"He would have loved meeting his grandchildren for the first time and he would have spoiled them rotten."

"Tom and I can't wait to be grandparents."

"It's not going to happen any time soon, Mom."

"So, that one you were telling me about didn't work out?"

"She's nice but all she's concerned about is money. I want to be with someone who wants me for me and not how much money my parents have. Life is not all about money. When I was with Cindy, she didn't care about that. She wanted to be with me for me and not the money. I miss her so much and wish she hadn't moved away."

"Your dad and I liked her a lot."

"We all miss her too."

"How long ago did she move?"

"After sophomore year, so only a couple years ago."

Hank came back.

"Hey."

"Hey! Thank you for the plant, balloons and teddy bears."

"You're welcome. I have a surprise for all of you."

Hank went back out into the hall and came back with Cindy, Trevor's former girlfriend and her son.

"Cindy!"

"Hey."

Trevor handed Zach back to Olivia and went to hug Cindy.

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. This is Jake."

"So, you're married now?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

Hank sat down on the bed, kissed Olivia and took Zach from her. Olivia looked at Hank and he nodded his head. Olivia put her hand over her mouth in shock as did Rose and Donna.

"Congratulations, I guess."

"Trevor, take a long, hard look at him and tell me what you see."

Trevor looked at Jake. Everyone else picked up on it right away. Trevor finally figured it out and put his over his mouth.

"I have a son?"

"Yep. I'm sorry I never told you. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now but I want to get back together. I want our son to have the family he deserves. I never stopped loving you. I'd understand if you don't want us. I know I should have told you."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 2 in March."

"So, that night before you left was when it happened?"

"Yeah and I haven't been with anyone but you."

Trevor ran his hand through his hair and started pacing the floor.

"I am such an idiot!"

"Cindy, may I hold my grandson?"

"Of course."

Cindy handed Jake to Donna, so she could hold him.

"How could I be so stupid?"

"Trevor, it's not that big a deal. I'm not all that upset with you."

"You should be."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Cindy gave Olivia a hug.

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Voight, I'm sorry to hear about your husband too."

"Thank you, Cindy."

"Also, Olivia, congratulations on the babies. They're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What are their names?"

"Zachary Richard and Abigail Rose. I haven't even held my daughter yet."

Rose handed Abby to Olivia and Abby started fussing

"Uh oh! She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Why wouldn't she like you? You're her mother. She's probably hungry."

"I have a lot to learn."

Everyone left and left Hank and Olivia alone with the babies. Olivia started feeding Abby as the nurse came in.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. What happens if they both want to eat at the same time?"

"You can nurse one and someone else can give the other one a bottle."

"This is weird."

"It may be the first few times. I'll get a bottle for him."

"Ok. Thanks."

The nurse left and went to get a bottle. She came back and handed it to Hank, so he could feed Zach.

"Maybe we should alternate next time."

"Yeah, probably."

As the babies both ate and Hank and Olivia started kissing, Al came in.

"Isn't that how you ended up here in the first place?"

"Very funny. Doesn't this make you want to get married and have a family?"

"Right now, no. Trudy told Mouch she wants a baby. I feel bad for Trevor."

"I do too."

"Me too. She should have told him."

"If that was us, would you have told me?"

"Probably."

"Just probably?"

"Yes."

Trevor knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Trev."

Trevor came in and sat down.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I would like to be a part of his life but I'm not sure how I feel about all this. I never stopped loving her but I'm hurt by it."

"You have every right to be."

"What am I supposed to do about school? I haven't dealt with my dad yet either."

"You and Cindy need to sit down and talk about it and maybe you should include your parents. Serena may not have been too thrilled about the babies. Nothing I did was ever good enough for her. If she was still around, we definitely would have moved in with your parents."

"Do you really think I care about what she thought? I would have married you anyway."

"I don't care what she thought. If I had to choose between you and her, I would have chosen you. I'm just a little overwhelmed with the two of them right now."

"We'll get through it. We always do. Mom will be here for us."

"I know she will."

Jake wandered off from Cindy and Donna and found Trevor.

"Hi."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Up."

Jake put his arms up, so Trevor picked him up.

"Dada!"

"I guess I am your daddy."

Cindy was standing in the doorway.

"I like this picture, my two favorite guys in the entire world."

"I think want both of you in my life but I want to let this sink in. This is a lot for me."

"I understand. I know you're hurt. My parents have been trying to get me to tell you since I found out I was pregnant."

"I need to figure out how I'm going to go to college at Yale and deal with having a family."

"My grandma passed away and my dad hasn't done anything about selling her house in Hartford yet. We could live there while you're in school and here the rest of the time."

"We'll figure something out."

Trevor kissed Cindy and Tom and Donna came in.

"Hey, Trev."

"Hey, Dad. Meet your grandson, Jake."

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"He looks like you."

"Yeah, he does."

"Are you two making it official?"

"I'd like to."

"I would too."

"Hank, Olivia, they're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Hank and Olivia finished feeding the twins and then everyone except Rose went home. It had been an emotional day for everyone. After a while, Rose went home.

"Happy birthday, Babe!"

"Thank you. This year, you gave me the two best birthday presents ever. I love them and I love you. I'm sorry they decided to come during your dad's funeral service."

"Don't ever been sorry for that. I think he would have been happy that it turned out the way it did. I love the three of you so much and no matter what happens, we're a family."

"All I ever wanted was someone to love me. Serena never did."

"I loved you from the moment we met."

"I feel the same way. You love me for me."

"You better believe it."

"I know we have a lot to learn about being parents but I think we make a pretty good team."

"I can't disagree with that. We made these two and they're pretty cute."

"I'm thinking you might be a little biased though."

"Oh, probably. How lucky can one guy get? My daughter is as beautiful as her mommy."

"My son is as handsome as his daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed each other and their children. Once the babies had eaten again, everyone went to sleep.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am finally getting around to ending this story. I was having trouble writing it, so sorry it took so long. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Once Olivia and the babies were released from the hospital, it took some time for them to adjust to having the babies at the house and getting up every few hours. Before long, they developed a routine. Hank became involved with everything involving the children. When Christmas arrived, it had been especially hard for the Voights with it being the first holiday after Richard's death. They had spent a quiet Christmas Eve at home and after everyone did their own Christmases, they went over to the Langan's, which had become the tradition since they all became friends. Olivia had been spending Christmas with the Langans ever since she could remember. Most of the women were in the kitchen. Olivia had gone in with Abby.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey. Donna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I've known you and Tom longer than anyone and you were always more like parents to me than Serena ever was. I was wondering if you two would be grandparents to my kids. I know you have your own grandson now and if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"You don't even have to ask. We've loved you like a daughter ever since you were a baby. We always thought Serena was an unfit mother and we considered officially making you a part of our family many times at least until you were 18. To answer your question, yes, Tom and I would love to be grandparents to your children as long as it is ok with both Hank and Rose."

"I'm fine with it."

"Hank's fine with it too."

Donna kissed Olivia's head and then she kissed Abby's. Hank came in with Zach.

"Donna agreed to be a grandma to our kids."

"Good."

Donna kissed Hank's cheek and Zach's head just as Tom came in with Jake.

"We have two new grandchildren. Olivia asked if we'd be grandparents to the twins."

"I couldn't say no to her anyway. Let me hold my little Princess."

"Where are Trevor and Cindy or shouldn't I ask?"

"Don't ask."

Tom took Abby from Olivia.

"Do you suppose we'll become grandparents again in 9 months?"

"Oh, probably."

"When are they getting married?"

"New Year's Eve."

"That was fast."

"Trevor doesn't have to be back to school until mid January, so we made arrangements to go to Disney World. We're taking Jake, so they can have time to themselves. Her parents are coming in for the wedding. Cindy and Jake are going to Hartford with him and they'll live in her grandma's house. He told them at school that he was moving out of the dorm. He wants to come back here. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Hank and Olivia are taking this next part of the school year off. They're hoping to go back in the spring."

"That makes sense. Hank, you're planning to become a cop, right?"

"Yes."

"Olivia, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm planning to do the same thing."

"Trudy, Al, Fin and Eddie are too."

"What's Randy planning to do?"

"Firefighter I think."

"Mel wants to eventually go to Med School. She's also taking time off from school, since the baby is due at any time basically."

Fin came into the kitchen.

"Mel's in labor."

"We'll head over there later."

"Ok."

Olivia went to give Mel a hug and then Fin and Melinda left with their parents for the hospital. Zach started fussing and then so did Abby.

"Olivia, I got her."

"Thanks. Honey, do you want me to take him?"

"Nah. I got it."

Hank fixed the bottles for both and handed one to Tom.

"I could have fed one of them."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he and Tom took the kids into the living room.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We have everything under control. Thanks anyway. Dinner should be ready very soon."

Olivia was headed to the living room but took her coat and went outside to go for a walk. She figured no one would miss her. She walked to the park and sat on the swing. Back at the house, the ladies were putting the food on the table. Donna went into the living room.

"Dinner is ready."

Everyone headed into the dining room.

"Where's Olivia?"

"The last I saw her she was in the kitchen."

"I'll check upstairs."

Trevor went to see if Olivia was upstairs but didn't see her. He also checked down in the basement. Hank called their house to see if she was there but got no answer. Hank got his coat.

"Do you want us to come too?"

"No."

Hank walked to the park and found her on the swing crying.

"Hey, Babe. What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to feel left out of everything."

"Why? Is this because Tom and I gave the babies their bottles?"

"Kind of. I just want to feel useful."

"You are useful."

"Then why doesn't anyone let me do anything?"

"Because I know how worn out you've been lately since the babies have been born. When you're feeling like this, you need to tell me. Don't just take off like that. You scared me. What if something happened to you?"

Hank sat down on the other swing and then Olivia sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing.

"I love you. Our babies and I need you so much."

"I love you and need you too."

"Let's go back and get something to eat."

"Ok."

The two of them got up, Hank took her hand and they went back to the Langan's. After everyone ate, they opened presents. Olivia had always had a stocking at the Langan's but this year, Hank and the kids did too. Hank stayed close to Olivia. After they all had dessert, most of them headed to the hospital to check on Melinda. Several hours later, Melinda gave birth to Odafin Jr. After he was weighed and measured, Fin bought him out to meet everyone.

"This is my son, Fin."

"Fin, he's handsome."

"I know, right?"

"How's Mel?"

"She's perfect."

"Good."

"I think we're going to head home. It's been a long day."

"Ok."

"Give our love to Mel."

"I will. Thanks for being here."

"No problem. Merry Christmas, everyone."

"You too."

Hank and Olivia hugged everyone and went home. Everyone else left as well and then Fin took the baby back to Mel. Hank, Olivia and Rose were sitting in the living room having hot chocolate when they heard a knock at the door. Olivia went to answer it. It was Trevor and Cindy.

"Does everyone else know you're here?"

"No."

"Come on in."

Trevor and Cindy came in and they all went into the living room.

"Would you two like some hot chocolate?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Rose got up and went to make some hot chocolate for Trevor and Cindy.

"We wanted to ask the two of you something."

"Ok."

"Would you stand up for us at our wedding? This is all happening so quickly and we wanted to ask you sooner but with everything that has happened these last few weeks, we knew you had other things on your mind. Olivia, you've been my best friend as far back as I can remember and I want you to share in this moment with us. Hell, you're more like a sister to me than anything. You were the one who listened to me whine after Cindy moved away."

"Trevor, of course we will."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, most of you are going into Law Enforcement?"

"Yep."

"I can't see Eddie as a cop."

"His dad is."

"Yeah, I know."

Rose came back with the hot chocolate.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Cindy said she can't see Eddie being a cop."

"Jack and Nancy say the same thing sometimes."

"Fin used to beat him up regularly."

"I think that was because he used to tattle on all of us. He had a crush on you in 8th grade. He wanted to ask you to the Valentine's dance but I told him not to even think about it. He said he didn't know you were my girlfriend. I said you weren't but I had already asked you as a friend."

"You never told me this."

"I didn't see the need to. I didn't think he was your type."

"Thank you. There's no way I would have dated him. If I hadn't met Hank, I would have rather dated you."

"I feel the same way."

"Cindy, how did you manage to raise him by yourself?"

"My parents have been so amazing. I had actually considered putting him up for adoption but I just became so attached to him. I wanted the reminder of how much I love you and what that night meant to me. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you about Jake when it happened. I knew it was time for me to tell you about our son."

"I'm glad you finally told me."

"Excuse me."

Olivia got up and headed upstairs. She went into the bedroom to check on the twins and then she sat down on the bed. Cindy followed her up and found her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just tired."

"Believe me, I understand. Being a new mother takes a lot out of you and you have twins."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am. I love Hank and our children more than anything but I had goals. I wasn't planning on being a mother at 19. Why do I feel like nothing has gone right for me?"

"Things don't always happen the way we want them to."

"Yeah, I know. Can you go get Hank for me?"

"Of course."

Cindy went downstairs to get Hank and then he went upstairs.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I've been doing some thinking. Sit."

Hank sat down.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Please just hear me out."

"Ok."

"As much as I don't want to do this, I don't think I want to be a cop anymore. I don't want them growing up without both of us if something were to happen. They are more important than me fulfilling my dream of being a cop. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. Sometimes I'm not sure I want to do the cop thing either, especially after what happened to my dad."

"I'm not even sure I want to go back to school right now. I want to be here for them and I don't want your mom to think she's obligated to taking care of them, since they are our responsibility."

"I'm probably going to have pick up more hours at work anyway. Mom has mentioned that she doesn't really want to live here without Dad. I don't blame her. We're eventually going to have to get a place of our own."

"I know. I do have the money from the sale of my mom's house."

"Mom said she would love to live closer to her sister. It would be much easier if we had the money the Langans do."

"No kidding. You're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I wasn't quite sure how you'd react to my decision. I've been thinking about it for a while but even more now since your dad was killed."

"Does anyone know?"

"Your dad did. I told him I thought this was what I wanted but a part of me wasn't so sure of that. He said he'd be proud of me no matter what I decided. I know I could put it off for a few years but we could have another baby by then."

"That is true."

Rose, Trevor and Cindy came into the room.

"Everything ok?"

"I told Hank that I don't think I want to do the cop thing anymore. I'm not even sure I want to go back to school right now. I want my kids to come first. I don't want them to grow up without having both of us."

"I'm not sure I do either especially now after what happened to Dad."

"Henry, you knew at a young age that you wanted to be a cop. You always said you were going to be one like your dad to protect the people you love the most from danger."

"Yeah, I know but back then things were different. My priorities have changed. I didn't expect to have a wife and two children to support."

"I know for a fact that your dad made sure we'd all be taken care of and that included his unborn grandchildren."

"I just want to be a better mother to my children than Serena ever was to me."

"You already love them, so that's a start and I doubt you'd ever abuse them."

"No, I wouldn't. I just have a lot against me because of both of my parents."

"You'll be fine. You've had to deal with a lot this year and none of it was easy. I think our love is strong enough to survive anything."

"I know it is. I don't think I would have gotten through any of this if it wasn't for you. We have some pretty amazing friends too."

"You know how much my family loves you."

"Yeah, I know. I did ask your parents to be grandparents to my children and they gladly accepted."

"Then I guess that makes me Uncle Trevor."

"I guess it does but I wouldn't have it any other way. You've known me longer than anyone."

"I sure have."

"Well, you two are definitely Auntie Olivia Uncle Hank to Jake."

"We've been talking about having them baptized and we were discussing Godparents. We would love for you and Cindy to be their Godparents."

"Not Al and Trudy?"

"Honey, we could do both."

"That is true. Would you two be Godparents to one of them?"

"Absolutely."

"They can be Abby's."

"Ok.

Trevor and Cindy left and then everyone went to be. During the next few days, everyone got ready for Trevor and Cindy's wedding and then the Langans went to Disney World before Trevor had to be back at school. When Trevor and Cindy came home for a weekend, Hank and Olivia had their babies baptized. Olivia made her decision not to pursue her dream of becoming a cop and had the support of her family and friends. Cindy found out she was pregnant with their second child and Trudy found out that she and Mouch were expecting as well.

During the next few years, everyone had graduated. Trevor went on to Law School and Melinda went on to Med School, while everyone else was accepted into the Police Academies for either the Chicago Police Department or the NYPD and Mouch got into the Fire Academy for the Chicago Fire Department. Even though this group of friends was now in two different cities, they remained friends and still saw each other as often as possible. No matter what happened in their lives, they'd always be there for each other.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
